Foreign translators
Foreign translators are companies who have distributed works related to the Warriors series in languages other than English. Croatian Publisher :Znanje is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Croatian. Sandra Kalogjera and Jana Merlin are their translators. Book Translators Czech Publisher :'Albatros''' is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Czech. Peter Petráková and Hana Petráková are their known translators. The translators for the Czech versions of Forest of Secrets''Revealed on albatros.cz and ''Rising Storm''Revealed on albatros.cz are unknown. '''Zonerpress' has published the Graystripe's Adventure mangas in Czech.Revealed on zonerpress.czRevealed on wales.czRevealed on zonerpress.cz Book Translators Danish Publisher :'Sohn''' is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Danish. Gabriela Lundbye and Jens Christiansen are their translators. Book Translators Finnish Publisher :'Art House''' is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Finnish. Vesa-Matti Paija and Nana Sironen are their translators, for all books currently available. Pauna Media Group has published the Graystripe's Adventure mangas in Finnish.Revealed on sarjakuvat Book Translators French Publisher :'Pocket Jeunesse''' is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Finnish. Cécile Pournin and Aude Carlier are their translators, for all books currently available. Book Translators German Publisher :'Beltz & Gelberg''' is the children's and youth book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in German. Beltz & Gelberg is a division of Beltz Verlag in Weinheim. Susanne Friederike Levin, Klaus Weimann, Anja Hansen-Schmidt, and Cornelia Stoll are the translators of Warriors into German. Their translations are then edited by Julia Röhlig and Susanne Härtel.Revealed on Warrior Cats Forum Gulliver, a publishing house of Beltz & Gelberg, publishes the books in paperback.Revealed on Amazon.de Tokyopop publishes all of the translated German Warriors manga.Revealed on buecher.de Book Translators Hungarian Publisher :'Egmont Pannónia''' is the book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Hungarian. Andrea Márton is their translator, for all books currently available. Book Translators Italian Publisher :'Sonda''' is the book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Italian. Sarah Kaminski and Maria Teresa Milano are their translators, for all books currently available. Book Translators Russian Publisher :'OLMA Media Group''' is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Russian. Veronica Maximova is their translator, for all books currently available in Russian. Tokyopop publishes all of the Russian translated Warriors manga.Revealed on olmamedia.ru Book Translators Slovak Publisher :Mladé léta is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Slovak. Their translators are unknown, though both Into the Wild and Fire and Ice have been translated and published.Revealed on knihashop.skRevealed on martinus.sk Spanish Publisher :Salamandra is a Spanish book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Español. Begoña Hernández Sala is their translator, for all books currently available in this language. Book Translators Turkish Publisher :'Artemis''' is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Vietnamese. Barbaros Bostan is their translator, for all books currently available in this language. Book Translators Vietnamese Publisher :'Da Nang''' is a book publisher that publishes the Warriors series in Vietnamese. Huong Lan is their translator, for all books currently available in this language. Book Translators Notes and references }}